Under the rain
by mihaelak22
Summary: Sam and Freddie share their most private moments under the rain. Inspired from the never ending rain in Bulgaria,this week.


**Sam's point of view**

It was beautiful lazy afternoon in New York. I was walking down the alley of Central Park holding hands with Freddie. Can you believe it? We are still together. Right after high school we moved in together so it would be easier for us to pay rent for one apartment instead of two since our colleges was in the same city. That was 5 years ago. We grew from friends to boyfriend and girlfriend. Finally he saw that I was becoming normal.

The sun slowly got covered up by dark clouds. The wind was blowing my golden curls.

Soon enough I felt raindrops on my skin. A few minutes later it started raining quite heavily.

"Oh perfect! Now I am gonna look like a clown with bad make up. Let's go home before I start looking like a clown please!" I said.

"Hold on blond clown. I want to ask you something."

"Now? Can't you wait until we get home?"

"No! Sit down!" He pointed me a bench and walked me over there. I did as I was told. I expected him to sit next to me but he got down on one knee instead. I immediately understood what the big question was. I was thinking he would never ask.

He pulled out blue box from his left pocket, opened it up and looked me in the eyes. I knew he would say it out loud. I was shaking nervously.

"Sam…I want to ask you something…" he took deep breath, closed his eyes for a while and looked at me smiling. " Baby… we had a lot of up and downs in our relationship but that never stopped me from loving you. And I want to love you for the rest of my life, I want to wake up next to you every day and fall asleep next to you every night. Will you…will you share the infinity with me? Will you marry me?"

He kept the smile on his face. I got lost in his warm truthful brown eyes. I felt hot tears coming down my face. One huge grin played on my lips and I literally jumped into his arms and started kissing him. "Yes…yes of course I will marry you…love you so much..."

He smiled even wider and slipped the diamond ring on my finger.

"Sam…are you crying?"

"I can't help it." He took my hands in his and pulled me up. He then pulled me closer to him and hugged me.

"Mine forever? he said

"Yours forever!"

* * *

_Five years later_

**Freddie's point of view**

It was the middle of May. It has been raining since last week. Tonight wasn't any different. The raindrops were making different sounds when they were hitting the ground. It was like a song for good night.

I rolled on my side to see Sam sleeping but I found empty space next to me instead. I got up and walked to the balcony. I looked down and saw my beautiful wife sitting under the rain in our garden.

I went outside as well. I walked to her and sat on the ground.

"Sam what are you doing outside?"

"I wanted to feel the rain." She said. Her soft smile had spread on her pink lips. Her right hand was on her pregnant belly. Her left hand found its way to mine.

"I've been thinking how every time something good is happening to us it's raining."

"What do you mean?" Sometimes she confuses me a lot. That wasn't exception.

"It was raining when we first kissed and when we broke up. It was raining when you proposed to me and when I told you I was pregnant with our baby girl. It was raining when we had our fifth anniversary and when I told you about this pregnancy…the rain has always been there."

She was right. Every time something was happening to us it has been raining. That's why everything was amazing all these years.

"C'mon… I am sure our little girl doesn't want her mommy to catch a cold while she is pregnant." I helped her stand up and kissed her forehead.

"I would never change a thing of our life." I said

"Really? Not even my rudeness in high school?"

"Nothing. Everything is perfect the way it is. I have my dream work, my two girls and this big house. What else do I need?"

"Maybe this?" she said and kissed me right on the lips. I put my hands on her waist. She sneaked hers around my neck. We were kissing under the rain like teenagers. Actually that's why I love the rain so much. Because every time it is raining we are kissing endlessly.


End file.
